Antes que al mío - Reto Harmony AU
by rossyradcliffewatson
Summary: Mi primer fic siendo miembro del grupo Harmony. "Reto de Harmony hasta la Tumba 2013"


**Disclaimer: Copyright © Warner Bros. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. WB SHIELD: ™ & © Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R**

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fan fic para el grupo Harmony hasta la tumba, la inspiracion me llego justo hoy y bueno aca esta, ojala les guste

Espero sus reviews!

* * *

**ANTES QUE AL MÍO**

Durante mucho tiempo para ser exactos desde que era un bebe aprendí a valerme por mi mismo , mis padres habían muerto en un accidente y me quede al cuidado de mi padrino, Sirius Black.

El era un hombre que sabia lo que hacia, negocio que hacia, negocio que tenia éxito. A pesar de ser un gran empresario era un hombre con valores, mismos que me enseño, todo en esta vida se gana con esfuerzo, sudor y mucha seguridad.

Debo decir que lo ultimo es lo que no dominaba a la perfección, en la escuela siempre me he mantenido con buenas calificaciones, no era el mas inteligente de la clase pero conservaba buenas notas.

Tal vez de pequeño no tuve muchos amigos solo Ron Wesley, hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de mi padrino y Hermione Granger, a quien conozco desde que era un niño porque era hija de mis vecinos.

Con el tiempo fui haciéndome de más amigos y compartir con ellos mi vida es algo que no cambiaria por nada en el mundo, cada uno ha ido haciendo su vida y el único que falta por dar ese paso soy yo.

No he tenido mucha suerte en el amor y las chicas con las que salía, la mayoría se acercaba a mi porque creían que si les pedía matrimonio podrían hacerse millonarias, era mas el interés que el amor. Excepto una, la única chica que ha estado conmigo toda mi vida, mi consejera, mi mejor amiga y novia, Hermione Granger.

A mis veinticinco años era un hombre exitoso en todos los aspectos, igual que mi padrino cada negocio que hacia tenia el éxito asegurado. En lo único que no he tenido éxito es en poder animarme a dar el paso mas grande de mi vida, pedirle matrimonio a Hermione.

Se que ella lleva esperando que yo me anime a dar ese paso, pero no es que no quiera darlo solo que viajo tanto que a veces me pierdo momentos importantes, cuando ella a querido que la acompañe a algún lugar algo tiene que pasar y me voy de viaje de negocios. Se que ella entiende que mi vida es así, al manejar una empresa en la que me dedico a crear infraestructuras sustentables para el cuidado de medio ambiente, tengo que ver por mi mismo los lugares y analizar los espacios para que puedan realizarse los proyectos que nos solicitan. Pero se que ella esta cansada que nuestra relación sea muchas veces por teléfono, emails, una relación en la que solo estoy con ella algunos meses y eso contando los días.

Ron me comento que esta semana la vio tomar un café con un chico, un tal Viktor Krum, un chico que trabaja con ella en el Museo. Ella es la mejor historiadora de arte que Londres pueda tener pero saber que ella ha salido con alguien en mi ausencia me hace pensar muchas cosas y la principal es que no quiero perderla.

-Ron, ¿estas ocupado? – le hable a mi mejor amigo, mi hermano de toda la vida

-Estoy con Luna en el hospital – me contesto un poco nervioso

-¿Pasa algo?- me preocupaba ya que Luna esta esperando a su primer hijo y Hermione y yo seriamos los padrinos de ese bebe de quien no sabemos si será niño o niña

-No, bueno si, es que hoy nos dicen si será niño o niña pero aun no llega su doctor así que estoy muy impaciente, pero dime ¿Qué paso?

-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me has dicho de que viste a Hermione con ese chico – le dije con cierto todo de frustración

-Bueno, ¿haz hablado con ella?

-La verdad es que no, solo le envié un mensaje diciéndole que si era cierto que había salido con Viktor

-¿Te contesto algo?

-No, nada, creo que la he perdido

-Yo no creo, estas exagerando. Aunque creo yo que es el momento que te decidas a dar el paso y le propongas matrimonio

-¿No me entiendes?, Si no me contesto es porque ya no siente lo mismo por mi, tal vez ya no me ama

-No lo creo, ella te ama de verdad ha sido la única que ha estado contigo toda tu vida, ella sabe que eres una persona muy ocupada y siempre lo ha entendido

-Si pero eso era cuando seguíamos siendo amigos, se que ella como mi novia esperaba que pasara mas tiempo con ella y aunque pareciera broma cada vez que quiero darme el tiempo para estar con ella, pasa algo y tengo que salir

-¿Hoy regresas?

-Si, en la noche

-Porque no le llamas y le dices que quieres hablar con ella?, Harry hablamos mas tarde estoy por entrar con Luna a la consulta, deséame suerte hermano – Ron se escuchaba mas nervioso de lo que seguramente Luna estaba

-Dale, gracias

Había salido a España a terminar unos negocios y hoy regresaba a Londres, había terminado mis ocupaciones temprano así que aun tenia unas horas antes de llegar para poder buscar un anillo de compromiso, buscar un buen regalo de cumpleaños, el día había llegado; hoy le pediría matrimonio aunque no este muy seguro que acepte.

-Hermione, ¿podemos hablar? – desde que le había enviado aquel mensaje no le había llamado, me sentía mal tratando de encontrar respuestas a algo que sabia estaba por suceder

-Hola amor, claro que si, dime – pude notar que su voz de pronto cambio

-Esta noche llego a Londres, me gustaría que hablemos, lo necesitamos y sabes bien porque – justo en este momento los celos se apoderaron de mi y mi voz sonó demasiado molesta

-Pe-pero, ¿justo hoy? – nunca la había escuchado tartamudear

-Si, es importante – y colgué.

Tal vez mi idea no era la mejor justo en este momento pero quería que creyera que estaba muy molesto, quiero que piense que terminaremos. Me siento muy culpable de hacer lo que hice, ni siquiera hoy que es su cumpleaños la felicite.

* * *

Apenas escuche el sonido del teléfono, Harry jamás me había colgado ni había sido tan cortante conmigo.

Hace unos días me envió un mensaje, Ron le había dicho que me vio con Viktor tomando un café, no le conteste porque a el no se como mentirle y no es que tenga algo con Viktor y quiera ocultarlo con Harry. Tampoco podía darle explicaciones a Ron porque se arruinaría la sorpresa que le tenia preparada a Harry.

Viktor además de ser un excelente pintor era también un gran artista para la decoración de interiores. Mi padre me regalo una casa para cuando me case o viva con alguien, hacia unos meses que Harry y yo pensábamos mudarnos a vivir juntos y aunque el bien pudiera comprar la casa de mis sueños, yo quería sorprenderlo con esto, que ya tenia un lugar solo para los dos y tal vez de una vez por todas el se animara a pedirme matrimonio aunque era tan improbable como hacer que llueva en un desierto.

Viktor me estaba ayudando a la decoración de toda la casa y sobretodo a hacer que la oficina para Harry fuera exactamente lo que el siempre a soñado, un espacio donde el pueda sentirse seguro y tranquilo.

Pero esta llamada me ha hecho pensar que debí haberle dicho de todo esto, el ahora piensa que lo engaño con Viktor y que estoy harta de ser su novia.

Se que nuestra relación es difícil, desde que éramos niños lo era, yo la típica niña sabelotodo que siempre estaba ahí a su lado para ayudarle con las tareas, la niña que siempre era la mejor amiga y nada mas. Si, el ha sido el único en mi vida, nunca tuve novios porque yo lo amaba, aunque el jamás me veía, muchas chicas le vi pasar como novias y todas ellas estaban con el para conseguir sacarle dinero y regalos, regalos que yo siempre escogía.

Con el tiempo el dejo esa vida de galán y tomo enserio su rol al frente de una gran empresa y seguí enamorada de el, porque nunca se deja vencer y es capaz de dejar todo y luchar por lo que piensa.

Un día antes de irse de viaje, me beso. Yo anhelaba tanto ese día y aunque solo duro unos segundos para mi fueron eternos, nuestra relación siempre ha estado de lejos y a pesar de eso lo amo.

Y ahora, por culpa de un error mío o más bien tratar de sorprenderlo, lo había orillado a terminar conmigo.

Y no es que me lo haya dicho pero no soy tonta. No le conteste cuando me pregunto por Viktor, y hoy que me llama cuando me pregunta si hoy podemos hablar, tartamudeo; yo misma me ahogue sola.

No quiero perderlo pero si es que todo debe suceder así, lo tomare como venga y tal vez nunca sepa que lo único que hacia con Viktor es que el me ayudaba a sorprenderlo.

Aunque debo decir que me dolió que tampoco me felicitara, tal vez encontró el amor en alguien mas, alguien que le de todo lo que yo no se darle.

-Hermione, Feliz cumpleaños amiga!– me dijo Luna que estaba frente a mi, habíamos quedado de vernos después de que saliera de la consulta, nos veríamos en el Museo aunque mi cara en ese momento decía todo menos felicidad - ¿Pasa algo?

-No bueno si, pero primero dime ¿cómo te ha ido?

-Muy bien, estoy esperando a una niña – me dijo llena de felicidad – tu y Harry serán padrinos de mi hija, estoy tan feliz

-¡Que alegría! – dije aunque la verdad mi tono de voz no demostraba mi alegría por la noticia

-¿Paso algo?

-Te parece si lo hablamos de camino, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí – y la verdad es que me estaba asfixiando, tantas cosas que en esas paredes pasaban y además mis problemas no eran buena combinación.

Llegamos a la cafetería que quedaba cerca de mi departamento y le conté todo, ella era la esposa de Ron y aunque ni el sabia que en realidad Viktor me estaba ayudando y se lo conto a Harry cuando me vio con el sin dejarme explicarme antes.

-Luna, lo he perdido, Harry terminara conmigo, estoy segura – le dije llena de lagrimas

-No creo que sea el caso, a lo mejor lo único que quiere es una explicación – me dijo tratando de sonar muy convincente aunque no lo logro

-Ni siquiera me felicito, no se acordó que hoy cumplo años – siempre todos los años desde pequeños me regalaba una rosa en mi cumpleaños y siempre era el primero en hacerlo

-Harry no es así, tal vez tuve mucho trabajo y por eso no te felicito

-No Luna, jamás había hecho eso, ahora creo que debo irme, a esta hora ya debe venir llegando, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a mi departamento

-Espera, no festejaremos tu cumple?

-Luna no estoy para festejos, lo único que quiero es que Harry este aquí y que hablemos de una vez, no puedo seguir así muriendo de impaciencia

Tome mis cosas y me fui. Mi madre me había llamado para felicitarme, escuche en la contestadora, mis amigos también lo hicieron y me dejaron mensajes para ver que planes tenia para festejarme.

* * *

Mi avión estaba por salir, ya tenia el anillo y su regalo de cumpleaños. Solo me faltaba la fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños en grande, ella siempre me ha preparado las mejores sorpresas en mi cumpleaños y yo solamente la llevo a cenar.

-Luna, soy yo Harry – le llame a Luna, ella era la única que podría ayudarme

-Ah hola – nunca me había hablado de esa forma ella, tan indiferente

-¿Qué pasa? Problemas con Ron?- seguro Ron había hecho algo para hacer que se molestara

-Me preguntas que me pasa, okey te diré, ¿porque terminaras con Hermione? Y mas aun ni siquiera un Feliz Cumpleaños le deseas – me contesto mas que molesta

-Jajaja cree que terminare con ella, perfecto – había logrado hacer que ella este pensando lo peor y eso me ayudaba a darle la sorpresa

-¿Qué? Te da risa, eres de lo peor. Si okey Ron te dijo que la vio con Viktor pero primero deberías escucharla y después tomar una decisión, aunque a lo mejor puede ser que tu estés con otra chica y esto solo sea tu excusa

-Luna te aseguro que no hay nadie mas en mi vida, se que ella no me engañaría

-Entonces, explícame que no te entiendo

-Tienes que ayudarme porque se que si no lo hago hoy jamás lo hare, quiero que piense que olvide su cumpleaños, que estoy molesto, porque hoy llegando a Londres quiero pedirle matrimonio y de paso festejar su cumpleaños y tu, tienes que ayudarme- le dije muy emocionado

-¿De verdad se lo pedirás?- me dijo sin creo yo poder decir algo mas –Dime en que te ayudo!

-Puedes juntar a nuestros amigos en mi departamento para hacerle una fiesta , mi tío ya esta ayudándome, el conseguirá todo para la fiesta, tu solo llamales a todos

-Cuenta con ello – y colgué, creo que Luna parecía mas contenta y eso me ayudaba, ya que ella es excelente para todo esto

No se exactamente pero había llegado a Londres antes de lo que tenia pensado, mi chofer ya me estaba esperando y me llevo al departamento de Hermione, donde me esperaría para llevarla a su fiesta sorpresa, bueno eso si resultaba todo como lo tenia planeado…

Toque a la puerta y aunque tardo un poco en abrirme, lo que vi al abrir la puerta era a una Hermione destrozada, sus ojos denotaban que había estado llorando mucho tiempo y no pude evitar sentirme mal, pero tenia que mantener la apariencia.

-Harry … -me empezó a decir ella mientras nos sentábamos en la sala, ella intento besarme pero muy a mi pesar tuve que alejarme, tenia que seguir fingiendo – se que querías que hablemos pero antes tienes que saber que te amo, mas que a nadie en mi vida, haz sido el único y sabes que nunca había tenido un novio y que nunca había estado con alguien mas que no fueras tu

-Lo se – solo eso conteste, sabia que yo era el único en su vida y en cambio yo, había tenido tantas novias que me sentía mal

-Lo que te dijo Ron, es cierto no puedo negarlo, si fui a tomar un café con Viktor pero no es lo que piensas

-¿No? Entonces dime que es porque no lo entiendo – seguí manteniendo mi tono cortante

-Tu y yo hacia unos meses habíamos hablado de vivir juntos y se que bien pudieras darme la casa de mis sueños todo lo que yo imaginaba tener, pero siempre me haz dado todo a pesar de que nunca te pido nada, sabes que no soy como todas las chicas que pasado por tu vida, yo no quiero tu dinero, sino yo te quiero por quien eres

-Aja – eso lo sabia perfectamente, ella nunca ha sido como todas porque ella es única

-Mi padre me regalo una casa para cuando yo hiciera mi familia y yo quería proponerte que podríamos vivir ahí, pero quería que fuera un lugar especial para ti y para mi, por eso le pedí ayuda a Viktor para que me ayudara a decorarla- me dijo tratando de mantenerse y no llorar- pero si te lo decía no seria sorpresa, por eso nunca de conté nada, nuestra relación siempre ha sido difícil pero estaba dispuesta como siempre lo he estado a poner todo de mi para que funcione, aunque se que estas aquí para terminar nuestra relación y aunque me duela, lo entenderé

-Hermione, ¿por qué dices que lo entenderías? – me causo un fuerte nudo en la garganta escuchar que dijera eso

-Porque se que tu quisieras tener a una mujer a ti lado que te de todo lo que yo no puedo darte, no soy muy bonita, alguien que este a tu altura y que no sea una simple historiadora de arte, alguien con quien no tuvieras que ocultarte – me dijo y eso me cayo como balde de agua fría- desde pequeños nos conocemos y con el tiempo se que no debí enamorarme de ti, porque lo único que lograría es arruinar nuestra amistad, a veces pienso que para ti sigo siendo la misma amiga y no tu novia, nunca podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos porque estas de viaje y yo lo entiendo pero también vi como muchas veces hasta cancelabas viajes por alguna de tus novias y conmigo no lo haces, no soy para ti lo que ellas eran para ti

Me quede callado, tenia razón, por esas chicas que solo me sacaban dinero hasta cancelaba viajes y me quedaba con ellas porque querían ir a alguna pasarela de modas o gastarse miles de dólares en cosas sin sentido.

Hermione ha estado cuando mas nadie lo había estado y yo nunca estaba para ella, pero mi decisión estaba tomada, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella y para hacerlo tengo que dejar muchas cosas y empezar a preocuparme por ser feliz con la mujer que amo.

-Hermione, se que tienes razón, yo nunca estoy para ti cuando me lo pides, pero te prometo que todo eso cambiara, te amo y nunca había sentido lo que es el amor verdadero con nadie mas, solo contigo y por eso estoy aquí, porque te amo

-¿De verdad?

-Si, por eso quiero preguntarte ¿Si te quieres ir de aquí conmigo? Vivir para siempre a mi lado, te prometo que afrontaremos el futuro juntos pero sobre todo siempre cuidare a tu corazón, antes que al mío… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- me puse de rodillas frente a ella y saque el anillo de compromiso

-Si, acepto. Quiero estar contigo siempre – me contesto al tiempo que me besaba

-Ahora, creías que había olvidado tu cumpleaños

-La verdad, si – me contesto aun en shock por haberle pedido matrimonio

-Pues no, vamos que la noche aun no acaba y es momento que festejes tu cumpleaños en grande, Feliz cumpleaños amor! – y la bese como nunca lo había hecho, hoy comenzábamos una nueva vida, una vida juntos pero siempre cuidare su corazón, antes que al mío.


End file.
